


Image princière

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Hilda de Polaris, représentante terrestre d’Odin, se doit de présenter une image nette.





	Image princière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Image princière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, anime  
>  **Personnage :** Hilda de Polaris  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada & la Toei, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « ; tandis qu’à sa gauche, et en retrait derrière lui, celle de son aîné s’agrandit, s’ouvrant jusqu’à ne plus laisser qu’un mince liseré de gris acier sur le bord de son œil. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison Asgard  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un mince liseré de gris acier sur le bord de son œil en souligne la dureté. Le trait de crayon ourlant la paupière répond à la couleur de l’iris et à l’arc du sourcil : il suffit d’une touche légère mais ô combien soigneusement dessinée pour faire d’un visage naturel un masque froid et fermé.

Hilda de Polaris, représentante terrestre d’Odin, n’a pas de temps à perdre à se pomponner comme une princesse à la vie légère, mais, pour aller prendre ses responsabilités, tient quand même à présenter une image soignée : celle d’une dirigeante à la poigne de fer.


End file.
